Growing up
by Echokid14
Summary: He did not take incidents like this lightly, there was always the threat of him doing something stupid. With his career on the line, this was the one time he couldn't act. Cody/Kelly Kelly/Orton. One-Shot!


**Title: Growing up**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Cody/Kelly/Orton**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything or anyone associated with the WWE I only own this plot...**

**Author's note: This is my first time using any of these characters so if I have written any of these people out of character please let me know! I like criticism!**

* * *

><p>"Cody I can explain" Kelly Kelly said a little breathlessly still adjusting her top.<p>

The third generation superstar felt his blood boil.

"I think at this point that's a damn good idea" He replied through gritted teeth.

The explanation didn't really matter, he was just using it as some time to calm himself down. He did not take incidents like this lightly, there was always the threat of him doing something stupid. With his career on the line, this was the one time he couldn't act.

Besides that no amount of explaining could get him to overlook the fact that he had just walked in on his girlfriend of 1 year and his friend/mentor Randy in a more than compromising position. Cody knew from what he saw that if he hadn't walked in on Kelly and Orton they would have had no designs on stopping.

He half listened to the blonde's frantic ramblings of being 'so sorry' and this 'never happening again'. It didn't matter, what he and Kelly had was definitely over.

Cody may have been known as the 'softie' or the 'sensitive one' within Legacy, but the man had his principals. This was something he would not stand for! As far as Randy was concerned he would be wise to keep as far away from Cody if expected to make it to a ripe old age.

At some point the blonde realized her spiel was falling on deaf ears. She could see the dead set decision in his eyes.

They were over. Period.

She quickly turned to tears to try and sway the young man's mind. It caught his attention but not for the better.

_She has no right to cry! She was the one who just threw away everything we had not me. Cody_ internally seethed.

"If your going to cry then I suggest that you get as far away as humanly possible from me" Cody stated every word carried the heat of his anger. Stunned Kelly's eyes welled with tears as she looked up at his features.

"Wha?...Cody I'm-"

"Look if your still trying to save our relationship you should quit while your ahead" Cody interrupted.

"Now if you'd at least like to try and save face with me, I suggest you get out of my sight" He added unrelentingly.

Shocked and hurt Kelly fled from Cody covering her eyes, sobbing as she ran .

Cody let out a sigh as he felt the tiny pangs of the hurt that was to come in his heart. He hadn't wanted to say that, he actually really cared about the blonde diva. And up until this point thought that she cared about him too. But Cody knew that there was no way they could fix this irreparable damage.

The third generation superstar quickly fortified himself by burying the pain and letting a fresh swell of anger wash over him.

The Legend killer, Viper, Friend's girlfriend nailing Randy Orton himself had just emerged from the room that they had been caught in. Randy had taken his sweet time getting decent and was still doing so as he sauntered through the doorway. Randy was wearing his patented arrogant smirk.

Cody clenched his fist as he glared at the taller man.

_He isn't even sorry in the least little bit! _Cody mentally fumed.

"Cody I'm sure your upset right now, but let's face it I'm the most attractive successful superstar in the business and you and I both know am the 'Lady' Killer. Kelly just couldn't help herself and no one can blame her." Randy said very matter of factly.

If Cody's blood was boiling before it was concentrated steam now.

"You have a wife" Cody said quietly but the fury in his voice undeniable_._

Randy's eyes flashed a hint of anger behind them as his features turned stony. "Yes and Samantha knows that what happens on the road stays on the road" He retorted evenly.

Cody felt his temples throb as his vision slowly began to turn red. _This prick! _He thought.

"Besides Cody look at it this way I'm doing you a favor. I happen to know how much of a freak Kelly can be in the sack, and with you being so traditional she was just too much for you to handle. So I'm taking her off your hands for you" The legend killer justified, his smirk firmly set on his features.

Cody could feel his hand shaking from the force he was using in order to restrain himself from striking Orton in the face.

Randy's smirk widened, his eyes lit up as observed the younger superstar's efforts in self control. As much as Cody wanted to hit Orton right square in the jaw they both knew he couldn't, even thought it was a justifiable reason the WWE had strict rules on fighting. Punishment was twice as bad if you were the initiator and that's exactly what Cody would be if he struck Randy.

_I've worked too damn hard to let this be the reason my career ends _Cody thought.

It took almost a divine will for Cody to walk away.

[ ]

3 hours later the third generation superstar found himself in a shabby bar with his only best friend Ted Dibiase. Now Cody was drowning the waves of pain from his shattered heart one shot at a time.

"Take it easy Cody" Ted advised. He was pretty sure that his friend was wasted 4 shots ago. Cody responded with a mumbled "mm hmm" as he slammed back another shot.

"OK that's it man I'm cutting you off, I don't want to have to carry you back to your room." Ted stated as he signaled to the bartender that his friend had had enough.

Cody did not protest as he rested his chin on his folded arms on top of the bar. He knew Ted was right.

"Man, don't let her do this to you. Ted said.

"You were too good for her anyway" Ted added attempting to raise his buddy's morale some.

Cody closed his eyes and let out a sigh "Yeah I guess I'm my own better half."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! And send in requests I'm more than happy to write them! <strong>

**Also if you like this fic please go check out my other stories (WARNING almost all of them contain fem-slash) and if you like those too then head on over to my profile page where I have a poll going on and vote for the pairing that you want to see most in the next fic I write.**

**Echokid14**


End file.
